bbc_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BBC Children in Need 1992
BBC Children in Need 1992 is a UK VHS release by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 8th October 1998. Description Episode Info # Part 1 - Last year, "Children in Need" viewers and listeners helped raise over £20 million. Now it's time for Terry Wogan and Sue Cook to fire the starting gun on the 1992 Pudsey Olympics and play host to some of the top names in entertainment. Noel Edmonds, Right Said Fred, Robert Palmer and the cast of "Casualty" are among the stars asking for help to improve the quality of life for thousands of Britain's disadvantaged children. In London Andi Peters greets fundraisers at Television Centre while Lionel Blair, Cannon and Ball and Bananarama join in around the UK. At 7.15 Peter Simon and Shane Richie referee a custard pie shoot-out while Blue Peter veterans John Noakes, Peter Purves and Valerie Singleton reunite to join John Leslie In Search of Bill and Ben. 7.30pm South East From its Elstree studio comes a "Top of the Pops" like you've never seen it before featuring: during the evening, Bananarama and the Metropolitan Police choir, pop sensation East 17 and the 'Madonna of opera' Lesley Garrett. There will be stars from EastEnders and Eldorado, and Claire Rayner will be giving advice to the rich and famous. 7.40pm Linford Christie joins Steve Cram and the Radio Times relay team to deliver a Children in Need flame to Terry Wogan after 14 days and over 750 miles on the road. 8.00pm Frank Bruno sees fair play as Noel Edmonds tries to win your special pledges by 'grabbing a grand' for "Children in Need". Right Said Fred offer a deeply dippy invitation to lunch and at 8.30, Bobby Davro referees a long-distance karaoke contest between impressionists from Wales and Northern Ireland. # Part 2 - "Children in Need" continues with "Birds of a Feather" stars Pauline Quirke, Linda Robson and Lesley Joseph bringing back burlesque, the "Casualty" gang presenting a musical medical extravaganza, and Jeff Banks hosting the all-star "Children in Need Clothes Show". Including at: 9.55-10.35pm Children of Courage and Achievement Esther Rantzen and Gavin Campbell honour some very special youngsters. 11.35pm South East More music and comedy from the "Top of the Pops" studio; the Frigidaires, the Bronte Sisters, music from Bolivia, plus Larry Adler, Roy Castle and the West End show "From a Jack to a King". 12.00 Cabaret Time Terry Wogan and Sue Cook introduce two hours of top-flight entertainment starring Five Guys Named Moe, Robert Palmer and the cast of "Annie Get Your Gun". Marion Montgomery fronts a Trans-UK Jazz Band, Peter Snow proves that he's the king of the swingers and Gloria Hunniford, Leslie Grantham, Eddie Large and Mary Millar present their version of "Guys and Dolls". Beverley Craven and Tony Slattery drop in and Bob Holness hosts the final of the Pudsey Olympics. Including at 1.15am a roundup from the regions on how the appeal has gone, and at 1.45 a look back on some of the highlights of the evening. 1.55am Grand Total, There's still time to donate. Trailers and info * The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", and "The BFG" (the 'New for 97' overview is cut.) * The Children's BBC advert of 1998 with many programmes such as "Fireman Sam", "Pingu", "Teletubbies", "Postman Pat", "William's Wish Wellingtons", "Noddy", "Spider", "Oakie Doke" and the "Dinobabies" which appear on videos, audio cassettes, books and activity CD-Rom games. * The BBC Toybox "World Of Fun" advert from 1998 with many characters such as "Fireman Sam", "Pingu", "Teletubbies", "Postman Pat", "William's Wish Wellingtons", "Noddy", "Spider", "Oakie Doke" and "Dinobabies" which appear on video, audio cassettes, books, CD-Rom games and magazines. Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children in Need Category:Terry Wogan (BBC Children in Need Presenter) Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:BBC ident from 1997 to 2009 Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS videos with Children's BBC trailers from 1998 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:VHS videos with BBC Toybox World of Fun trailer from 1998 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:BBFC U